


Snow Day

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: For the following prompt: "your scream woke up the entire building because you’re so damn excited about the first snow fall and i’m going to give you a piece of my mind except you’re really cute."





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekojita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekojita/gifts).



Andrew shot up out of a sound sleep, gasping for air. He looked over at the window. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. It was far too early for anyone to be awake. He turned over and closed his eyes, even though sleep was already fleeing from him.

Then it came again, the sound he thought he had dreamed. It was a shout, almost a squeal, the kind of sound he would have expected from a teen girl but in a voice that was decidedly masculine.

“Matt! Matt! Come quick! It’s snowing!” The voice shouted. Andrew could hear a lower voice grumbling back, too quiet for him to make out the words. He could only assume the other person was trying to be the voice of reason. It didn’t work.

“Are you kidding? I haven’t seen snow since I was living in Mittenwald when I was six! You have to come out with me, please Matt?” The voice continued, losing no volume. Andrew threw off the blankets, giving up on sleep as long as this moron insisted on shouting in the halls. He shivered as his feet hit the cold floor. King wound herself around his ankles, meowing excitedly and begging to be fed. He ignored her in favour of hunting around for his fuzzy slippers. He was still cold so he grabbed up his blanket again and wrapped it around himself before marching out into the hall to give the guy a piece of his mind.

He slammed open his door and opened his mouth, only to stop in a sudden gay panic. He’d seen his neighbours around in passing but hadn’t officially met them. One of them was a tall guy with dark hair and a face that had a hard time looking grumpy, even though he looked as exhausted as Andrew felt.

And the other, well the other was going to be trouble. Andrew could tell immediately. He had bright red hair in messy curls falling into his bright, bright blue eyes. His cheeks were flushed with sleep and excitement, and the nasty scars on his face just lent him an air of mystery and did absolutely nothing to detract from his pretty face.

“What?” The redhead asked.

Andrew realized he was standing in the hallway just staring at them with his mouth open. He could feel his face heat but he opened his mouth to shout at them for disrupting his sleep.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” is what came out instead. 

“What?” the man repeated.

Andrew turned and strode back into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He actually liked this apartment. It was a shame he was going to have to move.

A hesitant knock sounded behind him. He wondered if he could pretend he wasn’t at home. The knock came again and Andrew steeled himself to open the door. The man stood on the other side, a little breathless, a little intense.

“Yes,” he said.

“What?” It was Andrew’s turn to ask.

“I want to build a snowman,” he said.

“I already regret asking,” Andrew said.

“Does that mean you rescind your offer?” The man actually looked disappointed.

Andrew sighed. “I’ll get my coat,” he said, slamming the door in the man’s face.

He took his time getting ready, finally giving in to King’s strong hints and filling her bowl. He made a cup of coffee and dumped half the bowl of sugar in his cup, trying to wake up fully. He fully expected the man to be gone by the time he opened the door again, just a little bit of dream that hung around him after his rude awakening. But he was still there, sitting cross-legged against the opposite wall. He smiled and scrambled to his feet when Andrew came out of his apartment.

“I’m Neil by the way,” the man smiled and Andrew had to turn away and practically run outside.

“I don’t care,” he said back over his shoulder. But then a few seconds later. “I’m Andrew.”


End file.
